Christopher Carothers
Christopher Carothers is an American actor. Biography Born to musical composer A.J. Carothers, he was a member of both Actors’ Equity and the Screen Actors Guild. Singing Carothers began performing making appearances on the demo recordings of Jekyll & Hyde as William Scheisse (later known as Simon Stride) and Jekyll's best friend Mr. Utterson. He began to appear in larger roles, playing Ché in Evita and later understudying the lead role of Sir Percy Blakeney in The Scarlet Pimpernel. Carothers played a wide variety of roles, including Mr. Lindquist in A Little Night Music, Roberto in Irma La Douce and Professor Callahan in Legally Blonde. He also portrayed Inspector Javert in Les Misérables, having previously playing Courfeyrac and understudied the part of Marius in the First National Tour. Stage High Button Shoes (1983) Les Misérables (1990) Marius Pontmercy (understudy) *Look Down (contains solo lines) *ABC Cafe/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *Building the Barricade *Eponine's Errand (contains solo lines) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *The Death of Gavroche *The Final Battle *Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (solo) *Every Day/A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines) *Epilogue (contains solo lines) Courfeyrac *The ABC Cafe/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Upon These Stones - At the Barricade *Little People (contains solo lines) *The Final Battle (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing (Finale) Farmer *On Parole (contains solo lines) Worker *At the End of the Day Drinker *Master of the House Evita (1993) *Oh What a Circus (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *On The Balcony of the Casa Rosada (contains solo lines) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear)(contains solo lines) *And the Money Kept Rolling In (And Out)(contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Grease (1995) Eugene Florczyk *Alma Mater (contains solo lines) Kenickie *Alma Mater (reprise) *Summer Nights (contains solo lines) *Greased Lightnin' (contains solo lines) *Born to Hand Jive (contains solo lines) The Scarlet Pimpernel (2000) Sir Percy Blakeney (understudy) *Believe (contains solo lines) *Vivez! (contains solo lines) *Prayer (solo) *Into The Fire (contains solo lines) *The Scarlet Pimpernel (solo) *When I Look At You (Reprise)(solo) *The Creation of Man (contains solo lines) *The Riddle (contains solo lines) *They Seek Him Here (contains solo lines) *She Was There (solo) *Believe (Reprise) *Bows/Into the Fire (Reprise) Citizen Chauvelin (understudy) *Falcon in the Dive (solo) *Where's the Girl? (solo) *The Riddle (contains solo lines) *Where's the Girl (reprise)(solo) Jesus Christ Superstar (2002) Pontius Pilate (understudy) *Pilate's Dream (solo) *Pilate and Christ (contains solo lines) *Trial Before Pilate (Including the Thirty-Nine Lashes)(contains solo lines) Peter (understudy) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying *Everything's Alright *Hosanna *The Last Supper *The Arrest *Peter's Denial (contains solo lines) *Could We Start Again Please? (contains solo lines) A Little Night Music (2007) *Overture/Night Waltz (contains solo lines) *The Glamorous Life *Remember? (contains solo lines) *Night Waltz I (The Sun Won't Set)(contains solo lines) *Night Waltz II (The Sun Sits Low)(contains solo lines) *Reprises (contains solo lines) Cabaret (2008) *Telephone Song/Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Why Should I Wake Up? (solo) The Fix (2008) *Cleaning House (duet) A Christmas Carol (2008) Dick Wilkins *Mr. Fezziwig's Annual Christmas Ball Smythe *Christmas Together (reprise) *God Bless Us, Everyone Fade Out - Fade In (2009) Irma La Douce (2010) *Sons of France *Le Grisbi is le Root of le Evil in Man *That's a Crime *From a Prison Cell *There Is Only One Paris for That *The Freedom of the Seas *There Is Only One Paris for That (Reprise) *Christmas Child Little Women (2012) *The Weekly Volcano Press (contains solo lines) *How I Am (solo) *Small Umbrella in the Rain (duet) Annie (2012) *You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (contains solo lines) Pinkalicious (2012) Legally Blonde (2013) *Blood in the Water (contains solo lines) *Whipped into Shape (contains solo lines) *There! Right There! (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (2015) *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (includes solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Albums Jekyll & Hyde (1986) *The Engagement Party (contains solo lines) *Murder, Murder (contains solo lines) Jekyll & Hyde (1987) *Lisa's Reasons (duet) *Good 'N' Evil (solo) Gallery jekyllhyde1987.jpg|Jekyll & Hyde. carotherskenickie.jpg|'Kenickie' in Grease. carotherspilate.jpg|'Pontius Pilate' in Jesus Christ Superstar. carothersbennett.jpg|'Clifford Bradshaw' and Sally Bowles in Cabaret. simmonscarothers.jpg|'Jo March' and Professor Friedrich Bhaer in Little Women. carothershealy.jpg|'Bert Healy' in Annie. carothersmorris.jpg|'Mr. Pinkerton' and Pinkalicious in Pinkalicious. Carothers, Christopher Carothers, Christopher Carothers, Christopher